the loved and the lost
by trinket107
Summary: when emma lockwood falls in love with spencer salvatore how will the fueding famiels react and will they let them be in peace and when emma finds out her whole life was a lie will she turn to her real father or spencer for guidance? and will ester come back and destroy everything before the truth is told?
1. Chapter 1

Characters Profiles:

Spencer Alaric Salvatore: (vampire)

Age:16 / parents are Damon and Elena Salvatore

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: Blue

Spencer has Damon's features and smile but has Elena's compassion to certain limits. He does not like being a vampire to some aspects but makes do. He is the resident town bad boy and is best friends with his cousin Alec Gilbert who are both in a band. Spencer also has a blood lust problem.

Emma Grace Mikaelson- Lockwood (hybrid/shape shifter)

Age 16/ parents are Caroline Lockwood and Niklaus Mikaelson though she believes that Tyler is her dad she has never met or know about Klaus

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green/blue

Has prominently Caroline's features but Klaus' eyes and smile. She doesn't know Klaus is her father but that Tyler is. She is very smart but a spitfire like both parents always getting into some kind of trouble . She also has a huge crush on Spencer Salvatore.( her shape shifting ability is dormant in the beginning of the story but it is a lot like Tessa' gift from the infernal devices)

Ashley Nicole Salvatore (vampire)

Age:16/ parents are Stefan and Rebekah Salvatore

Hair: blonde

Eyes: baby blue

Ashley is very beautiful , extremely tall and curvy; she is also head cheerleader and Emma's best friend.

Ashley is very kind but some times bitchy and like her parents very dangerous. She is also madly in love with Scott Donavan

Scott Donavan: (human)

Age 17/ parents are Matt Donavan and Gabrielle Fell

Hair: blonde

Eyes: gold

Built just like matt; star quarterback but also very shy at times has a violent crush on Emma Lockwood

Alec and Scarlet Gilbert : Alec (human) Scarlet (witch)

Age 14/ twins parents are Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert (wrote this story before Jer died)

Both have black hair and green eyes

Alec is very quiet and likes to draw like his dad but is also in a band and best friends with Spencer Salvatore. Scarlet is the eviler of the two she has the curse of dark magic and will be influenced by an old face too use it very badly.

Sophia Marie Lockwood: (human until her wolf side becomes active)

Age 8/ parents are Caroline and Tyler Lockwood Emma is her half sister

Hair :black (super curly)

Eyes: brown

Sophia is VERY much like Caroline at the age of 8 she is already won about 30 beauty pageants and is a junior cheerleader and she looks up to Ashley and Emma very much

(my story will go along with all the new twists and changes of the tv show stuff mentioned in flashbacks will most likely come from different seasons and the story behind the "new kids" arrival in the next couple of chapters and I will try my best to keep it involved within the show. Enjoy and reviews are love so send them in J) -SJ


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Salvatore POV:

I took the last luscious sip of blood from a red head's neck. She was pretty red hair, green eyes, and a rocking body; I think her name was Nina, I honestly didn't care but she was delicious. She came up to me while I was in the grill.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey babe need a chalk?" I was at the pool tables in the mystic grill getting out some boredom. She was obviously a slut, black fishnets covered by a short ass uh I think it was a dress but it looked like a t shirt on her.

"depends on what your really asking for?" on any other day I would have said something different a what Alec calls that a panty dropper line but this girl looked like she already knew perfectly well how to do that on her own and I really didn't feel like putting up with her.

"Well what I really want are them pretty blue eyes of yours Hun." She skidded over to me obviously drunk and put her hand on my shoulder. I was starving and she smelt like vanilla and heavy of rust, I could almost taste the salt infused with liquor in her blood. I looked at her with my evil grin. "Let's get out of here"…

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Now her lifeless body lay limp on the back alley of the Mystic Grill, her dead helpless demeanor filled my brain until I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned and started to walk, the last thing I need was a fight.

"Now I KNOW I didn't teach you to be that sloppy." said a familiar voice out of the darkness. I grinned.

"You know I highly recommend a bar kill dad, a little smoky yes but still very sweet" I call out into the darkness. "You have no idea" said my dad as he walked out of the gloomy abyss. I could never get over how much I look like my dad, blue eyes, striking facial features, and a mischievous grin. "You following me now?" I questioned. "No, your mom got worried when you didn't come home and told me to come looking for you."

"Well I'm alright just need some space" I barked back

"I know there is something wrong Spencer you know you can tell me anything right?" his face full of concern.

"You want to do something to help me?" there was a pause "take care of that would ya?" I said and with that I put my hood up and walked down the alley hoping I could get out of this stupid town sooner rather than later.


End file.
